Shinsei Kaku - Reincarnation
by Nova4598
Summary: Being reincarnated, it seems like fun. Just will have to go with the flow after altering the world. Should I have done it? Don't know. Will I survive? Probably not. But if I go down swinging, I go out how I want to live. Guess a giant titan isn't so bad to have around with you


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Godzilla, or any of its respective characters.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

You know, I thought dying would be different than this. Pure darkness all around, with a "please wait" appearing on a blue screen in bold letters along with a loading circle below it. That tips me off that something is weird right now. "Wait for what?" I try to say but it's more of me thinking, with it being heard from everywhere. I look down and I see nothing. I try to move my body but there's nothing. It's like I'm floating, without a body. A ding is heard as I look back to the screen. It's saying " Thank you for waiting. Welcome to Reincarnation Corporation. Based on your previous life, you shall be reincarnated into the shinobi world of Naruto. Please note based on your reincarnation, not everything will follow with what you remember. Please select your reincarnation," is being said from everywhere. "What?" I say. The screen refreshes into a new screen with the form of a body next to the screen. It has tabs reading Village, Clan, Age/Era, Input, Body. Reading over the tabs most are self-explanatory over what's contained. The one that pops out though is the Input tab. I select it with a prompt reading " Input is for all sets and purposes mods/extras to the world from different sources that we overlay onto the main world and combine to make the world best fit. Please note that sources will change the world." "That sounds awesome!" I say. As I'm thinking 'The different things I could add, RWBY, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, there's so much, but I don't want to change it too much. My knowledge of the Naruto universe is my best hope of surviving based on what I remember. What hasn't been done?' I ponder this for a bit and try to think of something that I would want. Remembering the giant battles near the series end of Naruto Shippuden with Kurama, Gyuuki, the Ten-Tails, then with Naruto's and Sasuke's fight in the sky, that was probably one of the best parts for me from the series. What would be able to make something like that even better. 'Giant battles are also prominent in the Godzilla world as well. Godzilla, King of the Monsters was one of the best modern monster movies at the time in my opinion. Adding that in wouldn't be so hard. Would be even better if I was somehow a jinchuriki-like host for the big G himself. 'Why not?' I think about the world of Godzilla and adding it to Naruto. The Input screen changes as I think of adding it to the world with prompts appearing like "Adding, Rewriting History, Morphing Origins, etc.' which takes a short bit before it's saying complete. It then goes back to the main screen with the Input tab being greyed out and a large green checkmark next to it. "Seems only one source can be added. Seems balanced. Wonder if it added other kaiju or not," I chuckle and ponder as I look at the other tabs.

I select the Village tab with the symbols for the Hidden villages appearing. I see the Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Oto, even Uzu. I see so many options it's a little bit harder to decide than I thought. 'Oto is a no go, Orochimaru would have his way with me. Iwa seems harsher on it's shinobi based on what I saw from the show, Kiri would be in a civil war, Uzu should be a deserted village, which then why is it an option? Konoha would be awesome and might be safer since I know the main points of what will happen, Taki I would probably be okay for a bit, I don't want to be part of a Kekkei Genkai farm in Kumo. Hmmm.' These thoughts are all going through my mind but Whirlpool sticks out to me 'It shouldn't be an option unless something is different with adding the Godzilla source into the world. I guess I can see what would be different if I selected Uzu.' I select Uzushiogakure as my home village. It then fades back to the main screen with a checkmark as well.

Next is Age/Era. 'I'm gonna pick being part of the main story so about the same time as the beginning of the show. And if I'm gonna do that might as well pick to be eleven at the time. Might as well keep my birthday of April fifth just cause' I move the dials for my age and birthday to the correct numbers and select the beginning of Naruto. It fades out as well

'Clan I see has been shifting while I've been messing around with the other tabs so might as well see what they have for clans.' Selecting Clan, I see that there's a generated clan that wasn't part of the original world from what I know. 'Kaku - a clan that branched off from the Uzumaki clan not long after their break from the Senju clan. Just starting to get their numbers, what's special about this clan is that they can potentially harness natural energy like sages but not to their extent. They can passively draw in natural energies which increase their own chakra pools to be rivaling Uzumaki clan members, enhance their longevity, and even their strength, speed, and stamina. With this drawing on natural energies, it connects them to nature. Clan members will either have two or more chakra natures, or will have one very strong chakra nature. They are known for their aggressiveness when either family or close friends are threatened. This clan is also ?'

'Okay this sounds awesome. It's like Juugo without the craziness mostly. Maybe I'll find out what the mystery part means when I reincarnate.' I go about selecting my clan as well as thinking of a name. 'Nova sounds like a weird name especially for where I'm going. Maybe something else' I keep thinking of other names I've heard that may fit with the world. 'Wish there was a randomizer button to give some help,' I thought. A flash and there was a randomizer button next to the name. 'Wow. Talk about instant reply.' I let it randomize a few times and then came upon the name Shinsei. 'Shinsei Kaku. Has a nice ring to it I guess. Let's roll with it' was my last thought as I confirmed my name, which leaves me with my appearance.

Once I choose Body, the form enlarges to show a real body being created in front of me. I go about changing the body to match my liking since I will be in it for the rest of my new life. Choosing brown hair with the hair leaning towards the left, leaving a cowlick on the right side. Making it a little light on the ends. Eyes are an azure color, a light skin tone, freckles around the nose and cheeks, about four and a half feet tall, little bit of baby fat around the face, with the clothes being a midnight blue shirt, cargo shorts, shinobi sandals, and a black vest. On the back of the vest has the clan crest, which is an upside-down curved cone with two horizontal lines in the cone. 'Looks like a tornado huh' I finish up the final touches and review over my reincarnation. 'Everything looks good. Now how do I accept this?' The screen then flashes and disappears, leaving me with pure darkness. I soon then get the feeling of falling straight down. I look and there's a small light that's growing "Aaaah! Why is it always falling!"

**Hello everyone or whoever is actually reading this. Thank you so much for reading. Now this is my first time writing fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me. I'm not sure if I'll leave this T or go M later on down the story. If I do I give a heads up for just create side stories with the correct rating. We shall see, but I mainly got the inspiration for the beginning from The Gallant Gamer Gal by xBUBBA1995x which you should check it out. I love it. Anyways I'm hoping to keep this up and not let this go. I'll update when I can, cause work and trying to make a living in my new 'home'. Thank you guys for your patience if you like it. See ya later.**


End file.
